


Snare

by my_angry_angel



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angry_angel/pseuds/my_angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor discovers that Loki's magic isn't just for entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snare

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Norse mythology/Marvel

Thor could scarcely believe what his little brother was doing. The magician had him pushed up against a wall, kissing him passionately. No matter how hard Thor tried to push Loki away, the trickster still managed to keep him there. It occurred to the thunder god that his brother was using magic, conjuring phantom hands to hold him against the wall while his real hands pawed at Thor’s clothing, trying to get to his flesh.

As voices approached around the corner, Loki stepped away, his green eyes flashing with mischief, though the hands holding him to the wall stayed. “Perhaps somewhere a little more private would be in order.” He waved his hand and started walking away. Thor stayed where he was for a second, then the phantom hands tightened on his body and forced the god to follow his brother.

As they passed the group of people, Thor tried calling out for help, but with a flick of his fingers, Loki silenced him before he could. He struggled against the magic and was about to break free of it when Loki clenched his hand into a fist and the hands tightened their grip on him.

By the time they reached Loki’s room, Thor’s heart was pounding. He’d always though his brother’s magic was good only for amusing tricks, but now Loki was showing him a side he’d never seen before. A side that, reluctant though Thor was to admit it, scared him.

With another wave of Loki’s hand, Thor was pushed back against the door. Then the magician was there, touching him, his nimble hands easily removing the larger man’s armor. “Why don’t you fight back, brother?” he teased as his fingers danced under the hem of Thor’s tunic. He gave a playful little laugh as Thor glared at him, his free hand moving to stroke through his brother’s flaxen hair.

Thor still had enough control of his body to pull his head slightly away from that. Loki gripped his hair and yanked hard, earning him a flinch from the blond. “Don’t make me immobilize you, brother,” Loki whispered, his voice low, dangerous. Thor’s glare intensified, but he didn’t pull away when Loki ran his fingers through his hair again.

Loki squeezed Thor’s side, his hand suddenly ice cold, which caused the blond to flinch and twitch away from that touch. Loki gave one of his maddening laughs and pulled his hand away. He waved his hand, releasing the spell that held Thor silent, and then started unfastening Thor’s slacks.

“Loki, stop this,” he said through clenched teeth, hating the edge of fear that found its way into his voice. He could face an army of frost giants without fear, but a single magician reduced him to a frightened child.

“When I’m done, brother,” Loki replied, his cold hand slipping into Thor’s trousers, gripping at his cock. He grinned up at Thor as his brother gave a gasp of surprise and anger. “The mightiest warrior in all Asgard,” he whispered, stroking Thor quickly, “and you can’t even defend yourself against a weakling like me.”

“Loki, please,” Thor murmured, his eyes closed tight. “Don’t do this.”

“Oh yes, Thor,” Loki said, nibbling at his brother’s collarbone. “Beg.” Loki’s teeth closed tight around Thor’s collarbone, drawing a pained cry from the blond, but his brother only bit down harder, his hand still working, drawing the thunder god to full erection.

As the trickster worked, Thor obeyed that command, his voice growing more and more desperate as his body started reacting to Loki’s touch. After several minutes, Loki could tell that his brother was close to finishing, but Thor’s control was good enough that he could go for hours without cumming.

“Come on, brother,” Loki whispered against the side of his neck. Thor shook his head quickly, begging still, pausing frequently to gasp for breath. “Cum for me,” Loki murmured, playing his thumb over the head of Thor’s dick, “and I’ll stop.” Thor so desperately wanted Loki to stop, and his body was aching for release. With a soft, choked cry, he spilled into his brother’s hand, arching as much as the magic would allow. It felt like several minutes before Loki finally pulled his hand away, slick with Thor’s seed.

“Release me, brother,” Thor whispered, his voice shaking. Loki grinned and waved his hand, but instead of the magic dissipating, it tugged him towards the bed, though Thor resisted. “You gave your word!” he snapped as he was pulled irresistibly forward.

“You should know better than to trust me by now, Thor,” Loki answered, a step behind him. Thor started to yell an obscenity at him, but Loki silenced him once more. “Enough.” They got to the large bed and Loki stopped him at the side, undressing his brother. When his body was bare, the magic yanked him down onto the bed, pressing him onto his back. A murmured word of magic from Loki, and Thor felt himself stretching out, spreading his arms and legs wide.

His eyes wide with fear, Thor watched Loki undress, those green eyes glittering with amusement. The magic stopped pulling on his limbs, leaving him just enough slack in his body to tremble in fear as his younger brother knelt between his legs. “Oh, big brother,” Loki whispered, running his fingers over Thor’s hip. “So brave.” Thor arched gently from the bed as Loki’s nails dug into his flesh. “So frightened.” Thor glared at him, trying to deny the accusation of fear with just his eyes. The trickster laughed at that and pushed two of his fingers into Thor’s mouth. “Suck.”

The blond’s glare intensified as he felt the pull of magic forcing him to obey. When his fingers were wet enough, Loki pulled them out and quickly pushed one into Thor’s ass, drawing a pained gasp from his brother. The blond writhed against the magic, tears coming to his eyes as Loki started working his finger within him. At the sight of those tears, Loki’s eyes changed, became more predatory, his finger moving faster.

It wasn’t until hours later, close to morning, that Loki finally stopped. He’d cast a spell on himself to keep himself hard no matter how many times he came. He realized early on that Thor was holding himself back, but he had nothing left with which to bargain, so he cast a spell on Thor to increase his pleasure. As the night wore on, he had to cast the spell several more times, and each one took more out of him than the last.

Early on, he had to remove the spell silencing his brother, and then later, one by one, he freed Thor’s limbs. By that point, the thunder god was too tired to fight back. The blond tried begging his brother to stop, but the pleas were made less effective by the cries of bliss between every few words.

As Loki’s energy drained, he could feel the last spell he’d cast on Thor breaking, each layer snapping until Thor howled from pain rather than pleasure. Those sounds gave the trickster just enough stamina to finish one last time, his seed spilling into his brother’s already full passage.

“No more,” Thor whispered after a long moment of waiting for Loki to pull out. “Please,” he added, struggling to open his eyes. He was exhausted; Loki could tell that even if he’d had the stamina to take Thor again, his brother would have passed out in the middle of it.

Loki chuckled breathlessly as he pulled out, flopping onto his back. “No, no more,” he murmured, his eyes closed. “At least for tonight,” he added, his lips twisting into a smirk. As Thor started to protest, Loki brushed his fingers over the blond’s forehead and used the last of his energy as he whispered, “Sleep.” Thor tried to fight the undercurrent of magic in the word, and nearly succeeded.

But he was too tired to resist the magic and fell into a deep sleep only a second before Loki.


End file.
